Ryo
Ryo is a Trainer who resides in Kalos. He is aspiring to become a Gym Leader in Blackthorn so he trains mainly Dragon types but has a few pokemon of many types at his disposal as well. Appearance Ryo has medium length Blonde hair. He dyed it blonde from brunette to signify he was different. His Eyes are a redish color. He got this from his Dad. He has a very average build for his age. He wears mostly hoodies and T-Shirts. He rarely wears his hats unless it's for an offical battle. He has a Mega Ring on his left arm that he rarely will use. On his Right arm is a braclet from Johto that he had his Rising Badge imbedded in. His faceclaim is Yukine from Noragami Personality Ryo is a huge dork. He tries his best to make people smile at the cost of his own personal happiness. He is a bit of an oblivious idiot at times too. Ryo has developed trust issues as well but they aren’t as severe as when he was younger. These issues derive from his parents divorce and his refusal to interact with others after. Also due to abandonment issues he has a bit of a protective streak. He doesn’t want to lose people so he gets protective of his friends. Since a meeting with a Psych student Ryo has started getting therapy for his intimacy problems and loneliness. He no longer lets his fears hold him back from talking to people and developing a bond. Biography Pre-PAC Ryo traveled the Johto Region and became the Johto League Champion. He met His Dragonite Lanie there as well. After he had a massive Panic Attack and Falling out with some friends of his during the Johto League he left for Kalos to start over. Kalos League During the Kalos League Ryo started to gain momentum on his battle skills. He became quite talented and Snagged up quite a few Dragons along the way. He also met lots of his friends and rivals while traveling. He heard of Team Flare and tussled with them a few times but was ultimately uninterested in dealing with them. Post League This is when Ryo started to really develop bonds with other trainers and settle himself in Kalos. He had developed a strong friendship with one person and they had been notrious for battling each other. During this time Ryo grew close to Catherine and Brendan ultimately developing a reputation for propety damage with them. He Got his Dragonair Lanie back from Johto and Built a stong Dragon Team. Hoenn After having a massive Falling out with his closest friend Ryo left for Hoenn to find himself. He met Gama and May who were asked to watch over him to make sure he didn't lose control and do something stupid. As he traveled Ryo learned that all of his negative emotions effected how his Mega Ring reacted. It made his pokemon more violent. After a major conflict when he met Groudon Ryo began to realize this and held back a bit in battle. Once He resolved the catastrophy with the legendary pokemon Ryo took on the Hoenn League and won at the cost of most of his pokemon. He went to Mt. Pyre to bury them and finally let out all his pent up emotion on their graves. Future Kid One day while Ryo was training his new Hydregion a girl appeared before him claming to be his Daughter. After a while Ryo believed her and he started to feel fatherly responsiblity for her. Ami, his daughter, has a dark secret about Ryo in the future she has yet to tell him. On the Ski Trip Ryo and Ami really began to develop their family bond and became close. Team Xeno Ryo caught word of Shadow pokemon appearing in Orre once again and has gone to investigate it. He has met with Team Xeno, an evil orginaization hell bent on bringing Shadow Pokemon back and taking over the world with them. He managed to drive them out of Orre and is now looking into this Mysterious X person mentioned by the ring leader. He is keeping tabs on them via Ami while she is in Unova. He went to Unova to help Ami and learned he and Ami were of the Bloodline of the Hero in Unova. He helped Ami revive Zekrom and Defeat X sending both Ami and X back to their proper times. Gym exam Clair, unsure weather or not he is up for it, called Ryo back to Johto for a while. She wants him to take an exam to prove to the rest of the Gym Leaders of Johto he is fit to replace her when she retires. Ryo takes on this challenge under the condition he can go back to Kalos whenever he choses. Clair Agreed and gave him a Totodile to start out with. He had a nightmare episode after he saw San and Casey again as a couple. For most of the exam after that he went sleepless for days on end until he finished and went to Julie's where he recovered. Pokemon Casuel Team *=Part of Dragons Team Dragons Serious Battle Team Hoenn Survivors Training In PC Deceased Relationships Partner *Julie - Confessed on her Birthday. Family *Ami - Biological Daughter from Future Close Friends *Catherine - Partner in Crime *Brendan - Partner in Crime *Gabby - One of his close friends *Sabrina - Asks for Fashion advice a lot. They go shopping and have Real Talk. Aquanitences *Joel - Met because he got handcuffed to a bathroom pole. Needed the key. *Kevin - Caught Ryo re-encacting a scene from 300 *Eva - Caught Ryo Singing "My Milkshakes" *Logan - Sort of Friend. Ryo messes with him a lot for laughs *Marcy - She gave him Hesoos *Room 4 **Charoltte - Met here there. **Raira - He is kinda afraid to make her mad but thinks she is a badass **Liam - Knew he fucked up. Tries to let him work through it **Auga - Pillow fight rival *Sabine - Met her at her B-Day party. Booze-Senpai *Ehlana - Drunk Call. Was glorious. *Senka - Threw Snowballs at him during Snowboard contest *Sandy - Helped her get a Water Type to surf on once. *Miles - Helped him break out of his house arrest. Shenanigans were had *Angel - Met her when she came to Kalos. Achivements Kalos Champion Johto Champion Hoenn Champion Trivia *Takes off shirt for comedic effect a lot. *known to have glowy nipples and crotch area *they have dimmer switches Category:Character